


On a hand of stone

by Achika



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: The kingdom is under attack by a mysterious evil Fiend and Sir Daniel Bryan is determined to stop it. Sir Miz isn't sure if Daniel will be able to pull it off.
Relationships: Daniel Bryan/The Miz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	On a hand of stone

**Author's Note:**

> Look, we're getting a lot of good Miz/DBry content now. My crops are flourishing. But i need MORE.

Miz is in the marketplace examining a necklace with a silver dragon charm on it, contemplating whether he wants to buy it when the sky suddenly turns red and people start screaming. The air has turned unseasonably cold, and the hair on Miz’s arms stands up on end.

People are running away in fear, they push past the ones that are frozen in place or too stupid for their own good who refuse to move. Mothers grabbing crying children and ushering them to Anywhere But Here.

Miz wouldn’t mind being Anywhere But Here himself. But he is here, and he is a knight, and so he does not run from the danger. Instead he fights his way through the crowd, helping up those that have tripped, and yells orders to people to get to safety.

This is the 3rd major attack. They’re still shaken and recovering from the last one. Miz isn’t sure how much more the kingdom can handle.

In the middle of the chaos is Daniel Bryan, collapsed on the ground, his sword broken and no armor. He’s alone, no sign of what he’d been fighting. Miz felt the fear of the malevolent presence that was still near be nearly overwhelmed with the white hot rage only Daniel has ever been able to rouse from him. Of course Daniel had thrown himself into harm’s way without even his shining armor to protect him.

Miz got to Daniel’s body and went to his knees, reaching out to feel for breath or heartbeat. The steady thump of Daniel’s pulse against Miz’s fingers sent the last of the cold fear away.

“You stupid son of a bitch,” Miz says to Daniel’s prone form. Daniel doesn’t react, so Miz knows that he is well and truly unconscious and not just stunned and floating near wakefulness. Miz grabs Daniel’s broken sword and wraps it in his jacket so that it won’t hurt either of them, and then hauls Daniel up.

“This would be much easier if I was Braun Strowman or Lord Kane,” Miz huffs to Daniel’s body, who does nothing to help make Miz’s job any easier and stays a limp dead weight. He has to get Daniel to a healer as quickly as possible.

The sky is still blood red as Miz carries Daniel through the marketplace.

Princess Stephanie and Lord Hunter demand to see Miz as soon as he drops Daniel into a random healer’s arms. He tells them all that he knows, which is admittedly not much.

“Were there any casualties this time?” Miz asks.

Princess Stephanie gets a pinched look on her face but shakes her head. “None that we’ve heard. Sir Bryan must have bought enough time,”

“This has to stop,” Lord Hunter says. “We can’t keep letting this happen,”

“No offense, but we’ve been trying. Your summoner couldn’t do it, and your last knight who tried is currently in a mental downward spiral so bad no one can stand to be around him,” Miz says.

It’s a gamble, throwing that in Lord Hunter’s face. Finn and Seth were some of his favorite pets.

“Are you volunteering then?” Hunter asks, raising a pointed eyebrow at Miz. Miz has to look away.

“No. I wouldn’t do any better than they did,” he says eventually, ashamed of the truth of it. “This evil is…unfathomable,”

“Then maybe that smart mouth of yours is better served elsewhere. You’re dismissed,” Hunter says.

Miz bows to them and leaves. What can they do to stop this evil?

Daniel wakes the next day. Miz knows this, because no one in the castle can keep quiet about anything. Daniel is fighting to be let free form the healers immediately, but they want to observe him for a while to make sure he’s fine.

“Everyone out,” Miz orders, and sets the jacket with Daniel’s sword pieces on a side table. Daniel tries to leave with the healers, and Miz stops him with a hand on his chest. “Not. You. Daniel,”

Daniel looks down at Miz’s hand and then back up incredulously, like he’s shocked and offended that Miz would dare to touch him. Miz pulls his hand away as quickly as if he’d been burned.

Miz isn’t sure what to say, now that he and Daniel are alone.

“What were you thinking?” he asks. “Trying to take on the Fiend without backup? Without armor? That’s the most bone-headed stunt I’ve ever seen you pull,”

Daniel rolls his eyes. “Someone had to step up,”

“Yeah, a squadron of knights and wizards. Not one lone paladin who could barely hold a sword a year ago!” Miz says. “Did you not _feel_ the Fiend? It was…terrifying. Evil. I’ve never encountered anything like it,”

Daniel’s barely listening to him. “I think he was looking for me,” He says, interrupting Miz’s well-reasoned rant about Daniel’s idiocy.

Miz stops talking. “I’m sorry, What?”

Daniel meets Miz’s gaze. “It wasn’t random. It’s hard to remember but…it definitely went after me, not the bystanders,”

“What does that even mean?” Miz asks.

“I don’t know. But I’m going to find out,” Daniel says determinedly.

Daniel is an _idiot_. Miz has known that since they first met, when the poor farmer came to the capital to be a knight and ignored all of Miz’s advice about how to properly politic his way to the top. This, though, this takes the cake.

“You nearly _died_ the first time, Daniel,” Miz points out.

Daniel shrugs. “Nearly died a lot of times. More than some other knights I could name. Hasn’t stuck yet. I just need to find my sword and then I’m going to end this,”

Miz wants to protest, common sense should tell Daniel this was a bad idea. But Miz knows that look in Daniel’s eyes, he’s not going to give up, no matter what Miz says.

Miz stares Daniel down and reaches out to the side table without breaking their gaze. His hand touches the soft fabric of the jacket and _yanks_ hard so that the sword pieces within it clatter like thunder to the floor. Daniel startles at the noise and his eyes jerk to his shattered beloved sword.

“Good luck then,” Miz says scornfully, and leaves Daniel to figure out his stupid suicide mission by himself.


End file.
